Charmander (Pokémon)
Charmander (Japanese: ヒトカゲ Hitokage) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in both its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn if gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain. Charmander can be found in hot, . However, it is found far more often in the ownership of s. As shown in Pokémon Snap, Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25|‡||Cool|4|0}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5|||Tough|1|0}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*||Clever|1|0}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|||Cute|6|0}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25|||Tough|2|3}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*||Tough|2|0}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15|||Tough|1|4}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20|||Cool|1|0}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||''|Beautiful|4|0}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||''|Tough|3|0}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'|Cool|6|0}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|||Tough|2|0}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35|||Cool|4|0}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10|||Cool|6|0}} By tutoring Evolution |no2=005 |name2=Charmeleon |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=006 |name3=Charizard |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Trivia * Charmander is the tallest Fire-type starter Pokémon. * Charmander has the longest name of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Charmander is the only Fire-type starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . Origin Charmander appears to be predominantly in origin, and may have been partially inspired by the mythical (as opposed to the real-world amphibian of the same name which inspired its mythical counterpart). This salamander was a fire-spirit capable of surviving in extreme heat or flames, and it is sometimes creatively rendered or interpreted in the shape of a lizard. Physically, Charmander has a slender body, a short nose, and a long tail, as well as other lizard-like characteristics. The fact that it does not undergo a metamorphosis stage (beyond its own evolutionary pattern) but instead grows into a larger version of itself as it matures, among other things, indicate that Charmander has more in common with reptiles (such as lizards) than with amphibians (such as real-world salamanders). Charmander's Hidden Ability, , may have drawn inspiration from the . In July and August 2010, this species was identified as the first known vertebrate animal, capable of converting energy from sunlight. Name origin Charmander is a portmanteau of the words ''char (to burn) and salamander. Hitokage comes from 火蜥蜴 (salamander): 火 hi (fire) and 蜥蜴 tokage (lizard). In other languages and |es=Charmander|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glumanda|demeaning=From and |it=Charmander|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파이리 Fairit|komeaning=From fire and |bg=Чармандър Charmandŭr|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=小火龍 Síufólùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from }} |zh_cmn=小火龍 / 小火龙 Xiǎohǔolóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from |he=צ'רמנדר Charmander|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=चरमेंदर Charmander|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Žavingasis Charmander|ltmeaning=Translation from English name |ru=Чармандер Charmander|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฮิโตะคาเงะ Hitokage|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }} 004 Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line